The use of communication services, such as land and cellular telephony, text messaging, text, voice, and video instant messaging, and a host of other services, is of central and growing importance in the lives of many people, with many users of communication services taking on numerous different roles and employing many different communication devices and services in their day to day activities. Users may see themselves as acting in different roles in their different communications. These different roles involve interactions with different groups of people and often involve the use of different combinations of services commensurate with the different roles in which the users see themselves as acting.
It is advantageous to users to have flexibility in their communications, and it is highly desirable for service providers to afford users a wide range of services, without a need for a user to go to different providers for different services. Many providers therefore allow users to associate combinations of services with different service profiles, with a number of different service profiles being associated with a single user. A user may receive services from a provider through different devices, such as a landline telephone, a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant, a computer, a set top box, and numerous other devices, and may establish communication sessions with other users through any of a number of devices.